


Once Again

by sienna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, manor fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna/pseuds/sienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s hard to pick up from where you left off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the summer exchange fic at erik/charles comm.
> 
> Disclaimer: X-men belongs to Marvel.
> 
> Thank you Lincsque for the beta. Any other mistakes are my own. And is it hard to read or is it just me?

\---------------------

Charles closed the car door behind him and studied the familiar building in front of him. It hadn't changed much in the past three years.

Moira stepped up beside him, watching him, her brow furrowed in worry.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Charles?"

"Yes," He said without taking his eyes off Westchester. "Ms. Angelina had informed me that the place was still in good working order. And lately, I had been thinking about making use of this house. It wouldn’t do to just leave it empty, collecting dust."

He took his hands out of his pockets and rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. “Students could room in the East Wing and teachers could room in the West Wing.” He turned to her and smiled. “I want it to be a school, a school where students can learn, without fear of being bullied because they’re different. Especially when deep inside we’re all the same.” He turned back to the familiar building, remembering his stepfather's fists and his stepbrother's words. He had been different.

"I suppose," Moira obviously didn't share his excitement, but tried to sound supportive nonetheless. "I hope this crazy idea of yours works, Charles." She sounded reluctant. "Has Raven returned yet?"

"Not till tomorrow," Charles replied, staring at Westchester for a few moments longer before turning back to the car. "I will be picking her up." He opened the car door to reach for the boxes in the back seat.

"You know, the nearest town is ten miles from here?" Moira went over to help him.

Charles gave her two boxes and tugged the last one out before closing the door. The ones in the boot, he would have to collect later.

"Yes," He said and smiled at her reassuringly as they started walking towards the mansion. "I plan to order grocers and have it sent here. Plan B was driving to town every fortnight to get supplies and then plan C is-”

"Or I could do the grocery run for you; I can come every now and then," Moira interrupted. "It would give me a good excuse to see how you are fairing."

"I'm perfectly capable of buying groceries on my own," Charles protested as they stopped at the door, he balanced the box on one knee as he reached for the keys in his pocket.

He heard Moira snort and he ignored it, busying himself with inserting the key into the lock. He turned it and tugged the door open.

Charles couldn't help but smile as he took in the familiar sight before him as the door swung open and they walked in. The red rugs with gold lacing and strange patterns, the numerous oil paintings and every so often a tapestry would come into view as they walked through the hallway. His mother had been fond of tapestries.

"Where are we going?" Moira asked.

"The main sitting room," Charles said absently, his eyes still busy taking in the familiar surroundings. "First corner turn left."

They placed the boxes on the table and while Moira was gone to retrieve the last of boxes out of the car, he took a moment to look around as a slow smile formed on his face.

He was home.

 

The first few weeks passed by as he got ready. He had the rooms aired out, the hallways swept and windows cleaned in preparation for the arrival of new students. Or so he hoped since he had received few replies. He had rung Moira early in the week to confirm when they would be here and he had already received the necessary documentation from their parents. He was grateful for Raven, relieved that she decided to come back and help him with the running of the school and of course be one of its attendees. Even if she thought this idea was crazy.

Charles had hired a housekeeper and a cook. He didn’t trust himself to cook for the students nor did he trust Raven. Especially after the first few nights, where they had eaten nothing but two minute noodles and pop tarts which Raven had tried to protest that they were real food. However for the next night, they had Chinese take-out.

 _Disadvantages to a privileged upbringing, I suppose._ Charles had thought ruefully as he stared at the pasta packet and wondered wherever one placed the pasta in once the water was boiling or just dropped it in regardless. Raven had cheerfully told him to do the former and add salt.

Another two weeks passed by which made him nervously forgo tea in favour of coffee as he waited for the students to arrive. He wasn't going to reach for the scotch just yet.

Hank McCoy was the first student to arrive. Charles had smiled and shook his hand, taking in the young student in front of him who had nervously taken his hand, his eyes taking in all the surroundings.

He could see the look of wonder in the boy’s eyes, the way his eyes drank in the atmosphere, the unconscious word of wow coming to his lips as Charles had watched him, amused. He too had felt the same feeling when he had first arrived to Westchester those many years ago.

In contrast, the boy next to him was glancing around in disinterest with a sullen expression, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Charles suspected that he was going to have hands full trying to coax this one out of his shell.

And what was his name again? Oh right. Alex. Alex Summers. His parents had seemed eager to send him here once they had heard of Charles' school. Apparently, they had believed that his school would transform their troubled son into a respectable member of society.

Hank came out of his stupor, flushed and glanced at the ground.

“I’m sorry Cha-, I mean Professor,” He mumbled, face still red. "I didn't mean to act like this."

“It's alright Hank, I'm pleased you like the school," Charles smiled and turned to Alex. "Nice to meet you Alex, welcome to the school." He extended out his hand.

Alex stared at the proffered hand for a few minutes before reaching out and shaking it once with a tight grip before letting go. Charles bit back a smile as he watched Alex shove his hands back in his pockets.

“Your rooms will be in the East Wing, male and female.” Charles said as he noticed Raven coming down the stairs. “That said, if we get more female students, rest assured that the female rooms will be at a considerable distance from the male students.” He finished, waiting a beat for any questions. When none came he cleared his throat and gestured towards Raven, who had joined them at the bottom of the stairs. “Hank, Alex, this is my sister, Raven.” He introduced them. “She is going to be also taking classes with you.”

Raven grinned and Charles was amused to find Hank go red again, nervously pushing his glasses up as he looked at his hands where they were gripping the handles of his suitcase tightly.

"Ms. Helen will be directing you to your rooms." Charles said, turning to see the housekeeper stop at his side.

She nodded, her lips set in a severe expression. She looked at the boys, eyed their scruffy shoes and curled her lip.

“Follow me, gentlemen,” She turned on her heels and walked up the stairs without waiting for a response. She paused at the top of the stairs, turned and frowned. "Come along."

Charles watched them exchange glances with each other before following her pulling their luggage behind them.

After they disappeared out of sight, Raven had turned to him and gave him an encouraging pat before she walked to the kitchen for a snack. Charles let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding and walked back to his study feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

 

 

When Sean Cassidy arrived with Armando Munoz later during the week, Charles decided that it was time to inform them of classes.

"I hope you all had a nice break," Charles said as he watched them arrange themselves on the couches in the lounge room. "Since the teachers won't be arriving till another week-"

"Professor, is it true that you have a lab here?" Hank interrupted excitedly.

Charles smiled and nodded in the affirmative even as Alex grinned and jabbed an elbow at Hank. “He’s going to be a hermit, Profess - ow!”

Alex turned to scowl at Raven who beamed back at him innocently.

"As I was saying, teachers will be arriving next week. You all will be taking classes together." Charles looked at his list. "Science, Math, English, History," He ignored Sean's groan. "History is an important subject Sean." He continued without looking up. "Physical education, languages…”

"Professor."

"Yes Darwin?" Charles said absently looking up. "Sorry, I meant Armando." He ignored everyone's smug grins.

Apparently everyone had decided to call Armando by his nickname Darwin. Charles had resisted, believing it was better to call him by his given name. After all, it was a beautiful name. He briefly thought of his own nickname at school. Dickens. After Charles Dickens. He smiled wryly.

"What languages are we going to learn?" Darwin was asking, his hands clasped together as he leaned back on the couch with Sean leaning against him.

"Spanish and German," Charles replied. "I'm in the process of finding a teacher for Spanish."

“You’re helping us with Spanish, Darwin," Sean said jokingly as he poked him on the side.

"I don't know any Spanish," Darwin protested. "Ask Hank."

"Except swear words," Alex grinned.

"Oh that I know!" Darwin returned the grin.

"Everyone knows the swear words," Raven scoffed crossing her arms.

Charles cleared his throat. "Classes will start at nine. Breakfast will be served at eight sharp. Lunch will be at twelve and classes resume at one. Classes will end at three thirty each day. The weekends will be free to do as you wish. " Charles paused and looked at Sean who shifted under his gaze with a guilty expression.

"I-It wasn't me Professor!" He said quickly not meeting his eyes.

"No screaming inside," Charles continued as if he hadn't answered. "Ms. Helen nearly had a heart attack when she ran in exclaiming that two of the vases in the corridor were broken."

None of the teenagers met his eyes, and the ground suddenly seemed to be of interest as four pairs of eyes turned downwards to study the patterns on the rugs.

"No midday tea I-I mean afternoon break?" Sean broke in suddenly.

Charles stared, confused at the change of topic before he realised Sean had mentioned food.

"You'll survive," Charles, said amused. "Ms. Angelina was extremely impressed you managed to eat three bowls of soup last night."

"Growing boy Professor." Sean replied proudly as everyone laughed.

"If there are any problems or you need any assistance, please feel free to ask me." Charles stood up. "If there are no questions, I believe its best we head to the dining hall, it’s time for dinner." At these words the teenagers got up and ran past him excitedly. Raven was the only one who kept her pace sedate until she drew level with him.

"Feeling proud?" She asked wrapping her arm around his as they walked to the dining room together.

Charles heard Sean's loud laugh, Alex's slow drawl in response and then Hank's long-suffering sigh and Darwin’s exclamation as they walked ahead. Charles would have to make a mental note to himself and refer the boy as Darwin from now on.

"Yes." He smiled.

After dinner, Charles retreated to his study. Placing his teacup and saucer on the desk, he looked at the letters that were folded in neat piles. He knew what they were without looking at their contents. One letter was about the new teacher; he had met her before and had been impressed by her experience and personality. She would be arriving by the end of the week. The other teacher on the other hand, he picked two pieces of paper, fingers running over the name inscribed in dark ink, as his eyes barely scanned its contents. It was a resume and a letter of recommendation.

He looked at the name again, reading over it silently. A name that was familiar long ago. Erik. Erik Lensherr.

Charles suddenly wished he had chosen scotch than tea. He was going to need it tomorrow.

'But I shouldn't,' Charles thought as he took a sip of tea and closed his eyes trying to recall the familiar face. He owed Erik that much. He had to be sober.

 

Charles decided to make lunch to keep his mind off the inevitable meeting. He strolled into the kitchen; catching the look of surprise his cook gave him, a bowl in her hands.

“Mr. Charles?”

“Good afternoon, Ms. Angelina.” He said pleasantly, walking past to the cupboards. Where he was sure the pans and pots were kept.  
He opened the first one, which turned out to be the pantry; before he moved on to the next one and after the third cupboard he gave up. He decided to find the eggs.

"Mr. Charles," Ms. Angelina was protesting as he took the eggs out of the fridge. "Let me cook them."

Charles paused in the middle of cracking the egg against a bowl that he found on the counter.

"I can cook an omelette," Charles wrinkled his brow. "It shouldn't be hard." He added silently and smiled at the cook to reassure her. Instead she passed him an apron.

 _Crack eggs in bowl. Whisk. Add milk. Whisk again. Grease a fry pan and then pour egg into pan._ He thought trying to remember as he put the apron on.

"Angelina, pass the frypan." Charles said absently as he whisked the eggs. He was secretly thankful that he had run a quick search online what a whisk was.

Just as Ms. Angelina passed him the frypan with a worried expression, she was chewing her bottom lip in nervousness; Raven appeared at the door, her blonde hair in a messy tangle around her face

"Charles Charles,” Raven seemed breathless, her blue eyes lighting up with excitement. “There’s so- wait. What are you doing?” She looked confused.

“I’m frying an omelette for lunch,” Charles replied. “What were you saying?” He frowned at the pan.

“You can’t cook,” Raven said flatly.

“I assure I can, now what were you saying?” Charles said annoyed as he eyed the curious knobs in front of him.

“There’s a gorgeous man outside, I saw him from the window.” Raven marvelled, despite the dubious look she gave him as he set the bowl aside and reached for the oil.

“Mr. Charles,” Ms. Angelina protested, trying to move to the oil out of his reach.

“Charles, are you listening?” Raven demanded when he gave no answer.

“Yes. You mentioned gorgeous man…” Charles nodded absently, wondering how to turn the stove on.

“You aren’t even listening.” Raven raised an eyebrow and decided to change topic. “Charles, don’t you have an appointment today?”

“What?” He turned around; unaware that Ms. Angelina had discreetly moved the bowl containing the beaten eggs. "What appointment?”

“Yes,” Raven repeated impatiently now that she got his attention. “I saw it marked on your calendar, you have an appointment at twelve thirty with the language teacher?”

Charles froze, as realisation hit him. He glanced at the clock and winched. It was twelve thirty five. He hurriedly peeled off the apron, the apron that his cook had insisted he wear before he walked quickly towards the door. Eggs unfortunately would have to wait.

“Charles?” Raven looked concerned. “Is something wrong Charles?” She followed him.

“Let him in, when he comes,” Charles called over his shoulder. “Tell him to meet me in my study.”

“Okay,” Raven sounded dubious. “Charles, you have some egg on your slippers.”

Charles stole a quick glance at his slippers and there was indeed some egg on his right slipper.

 _No matter, he wouldn’t be able to notice it._ Charles thought hurriedly as he ran to his study.

As soon as he got in, he closed the door behind him, running a nervous hand through his hair. So he had come then. Charles sat down in his chair, smoothing the wrinkles in his jumper and looked at the resume on his desk trying to calm his beating heart. He was still studying it, when there was a knock at his door.

“Come in,” Charles took a deep breath and hoped his voice was steady.

The door opened to reveal a familiar figure standing in the doorway, dressed in neatly pressed black slacks, a white shirt that was buttoned to the neck with a matching black tie and a leather jacket. He held a folder tucked under one arm and a bike helmet in the other. He closed the door behind him before he walked towards the desk.

“Take a seat please,” Charles gestured to the chair, glad his voice was calm and professional.

"Thank you," His voice was low and had hints of an accent that Charles hadn’t noticed before till now.

Had Erik always sounded like this?

Well, you haven’t seen each other in twenty years, of course his voice would be different. A voice hissed in his mind.  
Charles quickly cleared his throat.

"So, Mr. Lehnsherr," Charles glanced at the resume before him. "You're applying for the position of Math and the German teacher?"

"Yes." Erik replied, placing a folder on the desk in front of him. “I also speak Spanish and French.”

Charles bit back a smile. Erik had always been good at languages and once upon a time, Erik used to tutor him in German.

Charles shook his head as the memories resurfaced, of Erik and the way he would sit patiently listening to Charles’ pronunciation, stopping him every now and then to correct him. Charles used to watch, mesmerised, at the way the German vowels and consonants would roll off his tongue as he read. And how Erik would pause in the middle of reading and would give him a look. A look which spoke of things, things that teenage boys weren’t supposed to be thinking of. Especially when they were meant to be studying.

As quickly as his thoughts drifted, Charles snapped out of it just as suddenly. He had to concentrate, he reminded himself. Concentrate.

He wanted to ask Erik, why did he end up learning so many languages? Where he had been? He opened his mouth to ask then decided not to. This wasn’t the time or place for such questions.

“Since you also speak Spanish, I will consider you for the position of the Spanish teacher, if that’s alright with you? “ Charles glanced at the resume after clearing his throat. “Since I hope the students to be schooled in Spanish and German. There will be another teacher at the school. She will be taking English, History and Science. The teacher quarters are located in the West Wing and as I told the students, lunch will be at twelve, dinner at eight and breakfast at eight. Are there any questions?”

“When do classes start? This week? Next week?” Erik asked, voice cool. “So I can have some time to prepare for classes.”

“Actually, we’re still waiting for the other teacher. So after she arrives, I hope to begin within the next few days if that is possible?”  
Erik nodded slowly.

“That’s settled then.” Charles smiled standing up and Erik followed suit. “I will be looking forward to be working with you, Erik.” He held out a hand.

Erik stared at his outstretched hand with a neutral expression and Charles felt embarrassed and was about to lower his hand when Erik reached for it. He felt Erik’s fingers clasp his briefly before letting go.

“It would be my pleasure.” Erik finally replied and managed a small smile, one that didn’t reach his eyes.

Charles felt hurt at the response and didn’t reply, watching Erik walk towards the door in his leather jacket, folder tucked under his arm. It wasn’t till he reached the door; hand on the doorknob that Charles decided to ask.

“Erik.”

“Yes?” Erik paused, looking over his shoulder with a wary expression.

“When did you get the motorbike?” Charles said with a smile. “I didn’t think you would get a motorbike, since I remembered you disliking them, so it’s a surprise.”

Erik’s grip on the doorknob tightened and he pushed it open before he replied. “Things change, Charles.” An unreadable expression crossed his face. “I’m surprised you even remembered that.”

Charles’ smile faltered. “Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?”

Erik gave him a look. “Why wouldn’t you?” He repeated in a dry tone and shook his head. He walked out and closed it behind him.

Charles watched the door close. Part of him wanted to chase after Erik and demand what he meant by that. While other part of him wanted him to stay there and figure out the reason for Erik’s behaviour. Charles slowly sat down, running a hand through his hair.

“That went well.” He said trying to sound cheerful but failing.

 

Charles didn’t think it would be so hard. Another week passed and the new teacher arrived dressed in white from head to toe; a white shirt which seemed to be unnecessarily tight, he would possibly have to remind her about school etiquette, white skirt and white shoes.

She introduced herself as Emma. She looked impressive and if his suspicions were correct, she would be a force to be reckoned with.  
Classes soon began after Emma settled in and he started to get used to the days of Sean’s whining when Emma told him off for being distracted in class, Alex’s snicker, the sounds of Raven’s laughter and Hank’s eager questions during science.

He hadn’t had much interaction with Erik since that day. Of course, they had dinner and lunch together since it was basically a communal activity. They nodded in acknowledgement when they passed each other in the hallways.

And sometimes, if Erik was feeling up to it, he would offer a small smile when they crossed paths. A smile, Charles noticed, that never reached his eyes, which made Charles smile back a tad bitterly, in memory, Erik always had beautiful eyes, especially when he smiled and when he had that look about him, of fondness that Charles suddenly wished was directed at him once again.

He decided that he was going to push his luck, just a little.

“Erik.” Charles asked one night during dinner, as he forked a piece of carrot.

Erik paused in the middle of sipping juice. “Yes, Charles?” His voice as always was polite and distant when he spoke to him.

Charles noticed that Raven paused in her conversation with Alex and Darwin; her eyebrow raised and gave him a confused look.

He had never told her why Erik seemed so distant with him, especially when it was obvious that while Erik was cautious with the others, he definitely seemed less tense when he was with them. He had walked past once during a Spanish lesson and was surprised to hear Erik laugh at something that Darwin had said. He had forgotten the sound of Erik’s laugher.

“Do you still play chess?” Charles ignored his sister as he waited for Erik’s reply.

Erik frowned and allowed what seemed to be a long pause before he finally replied. “Yes, I enjoy a game once in a while,” He placed the glass down. “Why are you asking?” He looked wary and he seemed to be asking, what do you want, Charles?

Charles swallowed and quickly cleared his throat. “Well, do you fancy a game of chess after dinner?”

Erik stared at him and he held the stare, he wasn’t going to be backing down from this.

“If you wish.” Erik replied before looking away, attention fixed on cutting his piece of chicken into tiny, identical pieces.

 

Charles set out the chess set with nervous fingers, wondering would it be best if he took out the scotch or if Erik preferred something else. He had just finished laying out the pieces when Erik appeared at the door. He raised an eyebrow as Charles stood up and made his way to the mini bar.

“Scotch? Or would you prefer something else?” Charles hoped his nervousness was masked from his voice as he reached for two glasses.

“Scotch is fine.” Erik responded, voice mild as he sat down and crossed his legs.

Charles pretended to not notice how the form fitting black jeans clung to Erik’s legs like a second skin. He concentrated on uncapping a half-full decanter of Scotch and fumbled around for some ice to fill the two glasses.

He used some tongs to drop some ice in the glasses before reaching for the bottle.

“Classy, Charles.” Erik sounded mocking.

He looked up to see Erik staring at him with an odd expression.

“It’s unhygienic to just use my fingers.” Charles shrugged, as he took the two glasses and walked over to the table where the chess set was.

“Thank you.” Erik accepted his glass, sipped and placed it on the table.

Charles sat down, placing his glass on the table.

“White or black?” He asked even though he knew that Erik would choose black.

“Black.” Charles bit back a smile at the answer.

“What?” Erik sat back with a frown, hands clasped on the top of his knee.

“You always preferred black,” Charles smiled.

“I’m glad you remembered.” Erik replied, a smile hinting at the corners of his mouth.

“My move then.” Charles made his moved a pawn before Erik could realise he was almost smiling.

Erik moved his knight.

Charles made another move, studying the board as Erik responded.

“What made you want to create a school?”

Charles captured a black pawn and placed it to the side. “I thought I might as well, given that I had this place and it was just gathering dust since I didn’t live here either.” Here he broke off and smiled almost ruefully. “I’ve always wanted to create a school that accepted everyone, regardless of their differences. And to create a school that students can attend, feeling happy and safe with the knowledge that they’re protected.” He studied the board and winced at the position of his rook.

“Sounds just like you, Charles.” Erik sounded almost mocking as he took the badly placed rook. “However, it sounds like you’re just hiding them from the world.”

“I’m not hiding anything.” Charles said ignoring Erik’s expression of disbelief. “I wanted a school, where students can be fostered under caring teachers and not be afraid of their talents.” He reached for his glass. “They were outcasts at their previous schools, troubled…” His voice died away and Charles looked down, not sure how to finish the sentence as Erik reached for his scotch.

Unconsciously, he began to recall similar moments like this. The way he had watched Erik’s long fingers move a chess piece and his raised eyebrow when he noticed Charles paid more attention to his fingers than the actual game. Charles had raised his own eyebrow in response and both boys had given each other the look before breaking into peals of laughter, unable to maintain the look for very long.

“You were always protecting the helpless.” Erik said after a few minutes of silence. “That hasn’t changed. You haven’t changed since school.”

 

 _”You always try to protect the vulnerable pieces.” Erik used to tease. “The pawns aren’t worth much Charles.”_

 _“You forget Erik, I may lose a queen but if I get my pawn to your end of the board, I can claim her back.” Charles had replied with a grin._

 _“Always the optimist.” Erik had shaken his head, making Charles want to grab him by his loosened tie and pull him closer._

 

Charles looked up at the emotion in Erik’s voice, surprised and a little hopeful. There was an expression in those green eyes that spoke of something else. Charles swallowed, trying to forget the memories.

“No.” He cleared his throat. “I haven’t.” He smiled at the memory. “I’m still surprised that you bought a motorbike though. You have changed over the years, I didn’t think you knew so many languages and I had wondered where you had traveled over the past years since we last saw each other.”

Erik’s good mood disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

“I suppose, you didn’t read my resume then.” Erik said mockingly. “And in response to your last question, you know that better than I do, don’t you?” He stood up and walked to the door. “Goodnight, Charles. Thank you for the game.”

“Erik, I don’t understand.” Charles stood up, confused at the change in mood. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing, Charles.” Erik looked over his shoulder, eyes cold. “Checkmate.” With that he closed the door behind him.

Charles looked at the board.

Erik was right.  


 

“Keep running!” Charles heard Erik call out.

Then he heard the answering groans and Charles wanted to smile as he paused in his reading of the numerous documents and reports that were currently scattered around his desk. He took a sip of his tea and skimmed through the next document as he listened to the sound of running feet and Erik’s sharp barks of orders outside his window.

Erik had given him a terse good morning before dragging the students out for P.E, to which Hank had worriedly tried to protest against, on the basis that it was impossible with them having only eaten breakfast an hour ago.

Charles wasn’t sure what he did wrong; he had been tossing over in his head last night, as he lay in bed. Was it because he had asked Erik of what he had been doing the past twenty years? Or was he just plain upset? Which, when he had woken up after three hours of broken sleep and looked blearily into the mirror, wondering should he shave soon, that maybe Erik had changed. Changed to an extent that Charles no longer knew him.

He shook his head. He shouldn’t let personal matters cloud his judgement, even if the person responsible for his distraction was also his ex. He had never told Raven that he and Erik had dated during the final years of high school. Charles grimaced. He never did tell Erik, why he left him in such a manner.

“Sean! Keep running; otherwise I’m going to be tossing you out of a window. Without the harness.”

Charles heard a shriek and then laughter. He shook his head and looked outside to see a familiar car drive towards the group in the courtyard.

Moira was here. He placed the papers he was holding on the desk and hurried downstairs. He was glad for the distraction. He ran down through the corridors, ignoring Helen’s disapproving look as he ran past her in the sitting room where she sat polishing the silver.

He opened the door and resumed a normal walking pace as he noticed the group had paused in their running to watch the car and the woman stepping out.

“Moira!” He called.

Moira glanced in his direction, smiled and waved. “Charles. Good to see you.” She said as he came closer and she seemed amused. “You seem out of breath, Charles.”

“I was running.” Charles said quickly, hearing Erik’s snort and out of the corner of his eye he saw Raven roll her eyes. “What brings you here, Moira?” He asked.

Moira’s smile faded and she walked to the passenger’s side door, opening it to reveal a teenage girl sitting there, legs crossed and annoyed expression on her face.

“Angel,” Moira smiled. “We’re here.” She looked up at Charles helplessly when the girl made no response.

“She’s just shy.” Moira said hurriedly. “Her parents had heard of your school and thought that it would do her some good. Angel, this is Charles Xavier. Charles, this is Angel Salvatore.”

“Angel, hello.” Charles smiled. “Welcome to the school.” He might as well be talking to a brick wall when she didn’t reply. However before he turned away to shrug at Moira’s worried look, he heard Angel shift.

“Can you move so I can get out?” He turned back to see brown eyes peering up at him. “Please?” She added as an afterthought.

Charles moved out of the way and watched her step out, and watched her eye the others warily before looking around her.

“She’s shy.” Moira repeated as they watched Angel take in Westchester with an interested expression. “She didn’t get along very well with the other teenagers at her school.” She let out a sigh. “I recommended your school and her parents agreed.” She leaned against her car, arms crossed. “I do want to see her smile again, she’s a lovely girl, Charles.”

“She will be looked after.” Charles studied Angel as she watched the others resumed running. He turned back to Moira. “Do you want a cup of tea? You look like you need one.”

“That will be wonderful, thank you, Charles.” She smiled and he smiled back, not noticing Erik’s frown.

“Angel, we’re going to be go inside,” Moira called. “Do you want to come with us and unpack or-?”

Angel turned and shook her head.

“It’s alright. I’ll help her.” Erik suddenly said.

Charles nearly froze on the spot and glanced at Erik who stood there, hands tucked in the pockets of his sweatpants as he watched the group run another lap around the oval.

“You would?” Charles couldn’t help but sound incredulous.

“Yes, it’ll be no problem.” Erik replied, with a frown. “You two can go have your tea, if you wish.”

Charles nodded dumbly, shocked by the turn of the events and turned around with Moira.

“Charles.” She hissed once they were out of earshot. “Is that him?”

“Yes.” Charles resisted to shove his hands in his pockets as they walked to the door. He didn’t dare turn around in hopes of seeing, if Erik was watching their retreating backs.

Moira let out a whistle. “So that’s him then, you never mentioned that he was gorgeous.” She said, impressed.

“Yes, I mean of course he is.” Charles flustered at her smug look. “He’s a wonderful specimen.”

“He’s a human, Charles, not an experiment in your lab.” Moira teased as they reached the door. “So, have you two talked it over?” At Charles’ expression, she frowned.

“Charles, I take it you never told him then?” Moira asked slowly him as he closed the door behind them, following him through the hallway. “He would have understood.”

“No, it didn’t seem appropriate,” Charles let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. “He wouldn’t and it’s been so long now. He’s properly forgotten and maybe I’m the one who shouldn’t be dwelling in the past. He wouldn’t listen, Moira, I know him.”

Why didn’t he tell Erik? He had thought over that phrase night after night the past twenty years. Sure, he could have sent him a letter of some sorts after that night, explaining his actions but he never did. So the only person to blame for this situation was himself, not that he was surprised. But it still hurt, nonetheless.

“Tea for two, Mr. Charles?” Ms. Angelina noticed them walk past the kitchen.

“Yes, please.” Charles replied as they walked up the stairs.

“Are you sure about that, Charles?” Moira suddenly sounded smug.

Charles paused at the top step and looked down at her, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Never mind,” Moira walked past him. “He’s not immune to your presence as you think, Charles.”

“Presence?” Charles wrinkled his brow as he followed her. “Wait, what do you mean by that?”

 

 

“Is the Professor dating her?” Sean asked stretching as they watched Charles and Moira disappeared into the house.

Darwin shrugged getting up and dusting himself off. “Who knows, she doesn’t come very often.” He placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“What if she only comes at night and then leaves before morning?” Alex crossed his arms. “One of those bootie calls or maybe they’re friends with benefits?”

“Eww, that’s disgusting. He’s my brother, Alex.” Raven wrinkled her nose, pushing a strand out of her eyes. “I rather not know. Besides, they’re just friends. Old friends who go way back.”

“Right.” Alex rolled his eyes, “Just friends.” He continued despite her protest. “Did you see the way he looked when he came down? He was all out of breath.”

“Alex has a point,” Hank took his glasses off to wipe them on the hem of his shirt. “Look, have we ever seen the Professor show any interest in any women or anyone in general?”

“Well.” Sean scratched his head thoughtfully. “He would be too scared to make a move on Ms. Frost and I don’t think he and Mr. Lehnsher get along very well. So that leaves what’s-her-name-again?”

“Moira.” Hank reminded him as he put his glasses back on.

“Yes, Moira. Now, if we coul-“ A hand clasped Sean’s shoulder. He turned around to see Erik smiling.

“If you all have enough energy to stand here and gossip, then I suggest another lap around the oval, before I expect you all back inside for German while I help Angel with her luggage.” Erik smiled pleasantly and suddenly everyone had an image of a shark grinning.

Alex groaned and broke into a reluctant run as the others slowly followed his lead.

 

 

“Sean, what’s wrong?” Charles noticed the teenager had been eying him throughout dinner with a knowing grin.

“N-Nothing, Professor.” Sean said. Then he cleared his throat and asked oh-so-casually. “Have you known Moira long?”

Charles raised an eyebrow at his odd question and he felt Moira’s amusement beside him. He didn’t notice the looks that were exchanged along the table.

“We're old friends.” He answered finally. “Is there something you want to know, Sean?”

“He has a crush on Ms. Moira!” Alex called.

“I do not!” Sean turned bright red and glared at the blond sitting opposite him.

“Oh really, Sean?” Raven teased. “Are you sure?”

“What was that all about?” Moira asked him confused.

Charles swallowed before answering. “I’m not sure actually.” He spooned some risotto. “But we’re not normally this loud at the dinner table.”

“No, I think it makes a lovely atmosphere,” Moira sounded pleased. “To think that not long ago, you were just telling me of your grand plans to create a school.”

“I’m proud of them.” Charles said quietly, unable to prevent the fond smile that spread across his face. “I’ve learnt many things from them and I hope they’ve learnt many things also.”

“I’m happy for you, Charles, you seemed to have found your calling.” Moira patted his arm before turning her attention to Erik who had been eating quietly, seemingly detached and distant from the room, but at the same time he kept an eye on Angel to make sure she ate. The only person she had spoken to since her arrival was Erik.

“Mr. Lehnsher, I heard you’re the teacher for German and Spanish here?” Moira asked with a warm smile.

Erik nodded. “Yes, that is correct.” He reached for his glass of juice.

“I heard from Charles, that you also speak French?” Moira sounded impressed. “Is it hard to remember so many languages?”

Erik paused, an unreadable expression on his face.

Charles watched their interaction and surprised to see how cold Erik was with his responses, as if he didn’t want to be talking and wished to be left in peace while eating. Which was odd, as he was normally talkative. Or as talkative as Erik could be when he wasn’t talking to Charles.

He had listened to the others chatter about Erik and how helpful he was with explaining lessons and offering advice. Or so Raven had said. And he had seen how excited Alex and Darwin had been when Erik had promised that he would take them for a spin on his bike.

Charles simply could not understand the way that Erik still kept him at a wary distance, despite interacting well with their students. Moira seemed to realise that Erik wasn’t in a talkative mood after a few short, clipped answers because she stopped and turned back to Charles, her mood somber.

Charles gave her an apologetic pat on the shoulder and a smile before he looked up to see Erik’s frown. He blinked. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Erik replied slowly, giving Charles a lingering look that he couldn’t quite decipher, before he went back to his meal.

Charles watched him eat and wondered what that was all about.

 

 

Rather than brood over last night’s behaviour, Charles decided the best course of action was to talk to Erik. Which proved harder than he thought, when he couldn’t find him anywhere.

He wondered briefly over wherever Erik owned a cell phone. Granted, he never saw Erik actually use one, but he was fairly certain that Erik would have one at least. It was with that thought that Charles decided to return to his office to find Erik’s resume. He had gotten up the stairs and was walking down the hallway when he saw a familiar figure holding a motorbike helmet standing near a door.

“Erik!” He called.

Erik turned, a neutral expression on his face.

“Charles?”

“I was hoping to catch you.” Charles smiled as he came closer.

“And you have. Is there a problem?” Erik seemed impatient, fingers tightening his grip on the helmet.

“No, I mean, yes.” Charles looked up. “I...” He sighed. “Can we speak in your room?”

Erik looked at him for a few minutes, opened his mouth to reply before he wordlessly opened the door and allowed Charles to step in before closing the door behind him, all traces of impatience gone. Charles walked past him to sit in the chair near the window, ignoring the bed in the corner and the clothes that were neatly folded on the bed. He sat there and stared outside for a few minutes trying to recollect his thoughts.

“You had something to say, Charles?” Erik asked as he placed the helmet on the bed and walked over to the other chair.

“Yes.” Charles turned to him. “I’m at a loss to why you’re treating me like we’re complete strangers. I thought it was your normal behaviour, because it’s just like you, to keep people at a distance. Or so I assumed, but I realised that is not the case. The kids are fond of you and you even talk to Ms. Angelina sometimes. You also seem to get along fine with Emma.”

“Only sometimes.” Erik shifted in his seat and crossed his legs. “Well, Charles, is that what’s been bothering you? That I been ignoring you all this time? Is that it?” Erik leaned back in the chair. “You were always easily hurt Charles. Even back in school. You were the star student and the teacher’s pet. Everyone liked you. So, I don’t blame you for feeling slighted because someone refuses to give you attention.”

“Yes, I mean, no. No. Please don’t misinterpret my words.” Charles ran a hand through his hair with a small frown. “Just because I had a lot of people hanging around me, doesn’t mean they were friends. They were pretending to be my friends because I came from a wealthy family. You should know that, Erik.” Charles swallowed. “You were different. It was the first time; someone liked me for me and not because of my family. How else I was going to pass German without you tutoring me?”

“That’s all in the past now.” Erik said quietly, an odd catch in his voice. “There’s nothing to be said. For what they were worth, they were good memories.” His tone was casual, betraying no emotion. “Is that all you wanted to say?”

“No.” Charles stood up and walked around the room, with slow even steps, hands clasped around his back. “I should have told you why I left as suddenly as I did.”

“Charles, that’s in the past,” Erik sounded dismissive. “You don’t need to dig it up for my sake. I wasn’t good enough for you. There’s nothing to say.”

“Even if it wasn’t for your sake, I want to clear some misunderstandings about that night.” He heard Erik’s sharp intake of air. “I should have left you a note, but I didn’t know what to say.” He trailed off hesitantly.

“‘Sorry, I don’t like boys in that way. Here’s your money’?” Erik finished with a bitter smile.

“No.” He heard Erik curse in German. “I had some family problems back home and I had return as soon as possible. It just happened to be next day that’s all. The day before we…” Charles paused as he recalled that night before he continued. “I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t.”

“That doesn’t warrant an excuse, Charles.” Erik said coldly. “You left without a word and I had to hear it from the teachers as with everyone else during assembly a few days late. You weren’t going to return and it seemed unlikely you were going to be graduating with the rest of us. I thought,” Here Erik paused as if trying to keep his voice calm. “I thought we trusted each other with everything. Isn’t that what people do when they’re dating?”

Charles stopped at Erik’s chair, watching his fingers clench at the armrest till his fingers turned white.

“I asked you once.” Erik let out a small sigh sounding defeated. “We were so alike, you and I. We wanted the same thing. I thought we wanted the same thing.”

“I changed my mind remember?” Charles reminded him.

Erik didn’t reply.

“Erik, I’m so sorry.” He watched him raise his head and Charles looked down, noticing how tired Erik seemed and for the first time the faint shadows under his eyes. He was tired of this he seemed to be saying.

Charles felt his breath catch in his throat and without thinking; he bent down and kissed him.

He felt Erik’s shock and he ignored the bitter feeling in his stomach and continued to kiss him, even when he didn’t respond. He could smell the sharp scent of Erik’s cologne, the scent different to what Charles had remembered. He gently nipped at Erik’s bottom lip, feeling him shudder and he felt him swallow, could almost feel as if it was his own Adam’s apple that was moving. Charles touched his cheeks, feeling the rough stubble under his fingers and he resisted the urge to make soothing circles with his thumbs on the sharp cheekbones to feel the familiar skin on his fingertips. He was about to turn away when he felt Erik respond, feeling his lips move and then the slid of Erik’s tongue against his.

Someone moaned. Charles wasn’t sure if it was coming from him or Erik.

Charles moved closer, pushing a leg in between Erik’s parted knees.

“No.” Erik pushed him back, panting, eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them with a ragged sigh. “No, Charles.” He reluctantly pulled away moving towards the door. His expression seemed pained.

“Erik, please.” Charles stood up and made a move to follow him.

“I’m sorry, Charles, I need more time.” Erik sounded defeated as he opened the door.

Charles listened to the sounds of his footsteps recede and he felt back onto the chair with a heavy heart. He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against his lips. He could still taste him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques welcome. I will need it.


End file.
